


Are You There?

by friedrich08



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedrich08/pseuds/friedrich08
Summary: Logan Morrison is currently thinking about if he just got dumped. He had texted his boyfriend, Virgil, a few hours ago, and he hadn’t gotten any type of response. Logan usually would be calm, but the other didn’t even have any active status on anything. But Virgil was on his way for a surprise.[Logan’s design is property of pink_in_ink7 on instagram.]
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. I Love You.

Logan was looking out of his apartment window currently, him watching as the snow flurries found their way down to the ground. New York usually did have slightly intense weather, if it was rain or snow or hot as heck, but Logan liked it there. The one thing he could take away as being something he disliked is probably the fact that Virgil was not there. His boyfriend was nowhere near him, or at least that is what Logan thought in the moment.

Virgil hadn’t replied to the other’s text since he did not want to spoil anything. He knew the other would be worried, and he felt bad about that already, but it honestly just made him very nervous to make Logan wait so long. Coming from Germany, Virgil really had a bit of a plane ride. And he decided to look through pictures he had from their video chats. A picture of Logan and his cat, a picture of the two making a heart on their screens with their hands, and a whole lot of them just being overall goofs. It was something that he honestly nice to see. It was a comfort seeing Logan smiling in pictures that he would have forever. Then Virgil came to some older pictures of Logan. When they were just pen-pals. Some polaroids Logan’s friend took of him to send to Virgil, a letter exchange between them, yeah. Virgil was hooked on him. 

Logan was the same. He had looked over some pictures as well, some of Virgil just on a video call with him being a dork, and some of their conversations. Logan just liked seeing his boyfriend be so loose and happy during their relationship. And it was comforting when Logan was thinking if he was being ghosted in the moment. Logan looked outside once more, moving slightly before he got out of his bed and up onto his feet. He walked himself to the kitchen, yawning as he poured himself some coffee. He pet his cat on the wait for his coffee to finish, him just sighing as he stood there. Logan eventually turned and put his phone on the counter away from himself, just readying for the text of ‘we need to talk’ or simply no text at all. It had happened a few times to Logan and it had made him so, so hesitant to start his relationship with Virgil. He just hoped he had not got given himself any false feelings that would hurt him in the long run like he has in these times before. 

Virgil felt the plane land, him opening his eyes and taking his headphones off. he slid them around his neck as he got up and out of his seat, grabbing his backpack and his carry-on as he sat there and just waited for the line of passengers before him to go off. When Virgil took the first step off of the plane he took a bit of a breath. Logan’s friend Janus had accepted the favor of driving Virgil over to Logan’s, him just planning on hiding Virgil behind him or in the hallway for Logan to see after they got into Logan’s living room. Virgil saw Janus’ car, him waving and receiving one back before Janus got out and helped him with his bags. The two shared a hug before they got into the car. 

Virgil was as equally nervous as Logan was about this. What if Logan was mad at him for not replying at all? Oh god it would make Virgil so upset if he broke things off because of that. Though, Janus was the one to bring Virgil out of his thoughts. “Logan won’t be mad, you know. He’s been texting me all morning because he thinks he did something wrong. He is the farthest thing from mad.” - “Oh.” Virgil replied, feeling his cheeks warm up slowly as he soon realized he would be able to hug his boyfriend. The two talked a bit more before they pulled up to the apartment’s, Logan having gotten a second story apartment that was just a basic New York one. Brick overlay and all of that. Typical NY apartment. Janus got out first, him stopping when he saw Virgil still in the car. 

Virgil had to basically force himself out of the car, him just rather nervous about all of this. He had never done something like this before with anyone. It was just making him weirdly nervous for no apparently clear reasoning. He walked up the stairway with Janus, staying behind him before he went to the side of him that Logan could not see when the door opened. Then, the door popped open after Janus knocked. 

“Logan! How are you holding up?” - “I’m doing well. I just wish he would at least tell me he’s okay.” Logan walked back a bit, his back turned and Janus behind him. After Logan cleared the corner Janus pulled Virgil inside of the apartment, him just walking before Virgil waited. The two had a thing set up and all. So, they wanted for it to go exactly as they planned. For reasons of creativity, and all. “Maybe he is busy?” - “Yes, but he usually would tell me. We already missed two video chats. We didn’t get one yesterday night and our morning one we missed too. Maybe I screwed things up.” - “Logan, you haven’t screwed anything up your whole life. Just look at your high school GPA. Just ask him.” That was the cue. That was the line. Virgil felt his cheeks grow a bit pale as he stepped out from behind the corner, seeing Logan looking out of the window while Janus had been sat on the couch. As Logan turned he took a second, looking at Janus before he saw Virgil. 

Virgil had to stop himself from toppling over when Logan had ran and hugged him, Logan looking just so happy to see him. The shorter male had to wait until Logan got them on stable footing before he hugged his boyfriend back. Virgil felt his face being peppered with kisses, him simply smiling before he pulled Logan into an actual kiss. Which lead to the two both throwing objects at Janus after a joking statement. Virgil was a sight for sore eyes right now for Logan. He had thought he messed everything up but there Virgil was, in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

When Logan opened his eyes after he stuck his head in his boyfriends shoulder, he just couldn’t stop looking at his boyfriend. He was so exhausted because of work and stupid things that had happened but now, he honestly felt very happy to be by him. 

Virgil was in his arms. 

He was not hours and hours away. 

Logan could pull Virgil into his arms at any time. 

They were together again after so many months of only being able to see one another via a screen during the day. 

And gosh, it felt like heaven. 

Virgil was the thing that brought Logan back from his zone-out, Virgil just gently cupping his face before he pressed a kiss to his forehead. Though, not before snickering a bit at the fact Logan had completely zoned out from their time and world. To be clear, Virgil was honestly happy that Logan was not mad about him taking so much time to show that he was alright. 

Janus was the one that brought them to realize they were not alone, Janus simply saying ‘happy holidays and all that. have safe sex.’ and leaving them to do whatever they want. Really, the two looked as red as christmas lights when the door closed. But honestly they didn’t care. They were together again. They were by one another again. It felt like heaven. 

Eventually Logan stood up again, him clearing his throat and realizing how long he had freaked for. Which, was almost more than ten minutes. But really, Virgil thought it was cute. Which was why he soon pulled his boy-toy into another kiss. Clearly they both had missed each other quite a lot. Logan usually didn’t like all of the affection to be so overreacted. And Virgil was usually the one that hated giving ten kisses a minute. It seemed every time they got to visit each other, they could forget their usual. 

The kiss lasted for a few moments until Virgil asked if they could just relax, Logan responding with a short nod before the two wandered to his bedroom. Virgil heard the door pop open and then close, and he took a step to see if anyone had come into the apartment. But it was just Janus dropping off his bags. Ah yes, Janus being a wingman without even realizing. 

The two sat under Logan’s heated blanket before Virgil just silently wrapped an arm around Logan. A few moments later, though, he felt a few kisses on his neck. [uh their just making out but if that makes you uncomfortable I would skip ahead.] Of course, they were a mostly normal couple. Every couple makes out. It was just something they couldn’t always do. Logan usually was the one that was surprised with it all. And it made Virgil go hot red as he realized what he was doing. 

The kisses started out very soft, Logan basically just making sure Virgil was alright with it and such before Virgil felt the zipper to his hoodie go down slightly. Oh come on, Logan. Seriously. Hickeys? Virgil had to grab onto Logan’s hair gently when he felt the other’s teeth on his skin. It wasn’t every day the two could have felt that. 

It didn’t take much time for Logan to get both of Virgil’s hands on himself, Logan pulling back from the other’s neck before they just simply kissed. It was a lot of different kisses, many of them just rushed and very full of love before Virgil felt Logan pull off and put his forehead right next to Virgil’s own. They were ear to ear, basically. Virgil gently put a hand on the other’s head, looking like he was comfortable right there. Besides the obvious marks he would now have, he was very happy. And both of them just looked like they were so at peace there. 

Maybe they should do that more often.


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil turned a bit after he had felt that they both were no longer breathing heavily, him gently putting a hand on Logan’s face after Virgil turned to be facing him. He took a few seconds to look over Logan’s complexion before they kissed once more. He honestly was rather nervous about this stuff. He did not want to make Logan uncomfortable, usually. But they had just finished making out, so it seemed fine. Which, was ending up being true. It was only a few moments before they fell into a sleepy lull, the heated blanket around them just cocooning them in warmth and comfort. Which, helped a whole lot. 

Virgil was the one to break the silence. “You must’ve missed me.” He joked, motioning to the marks he now had on his neck. It caused Logan to put his hand onto Virgil’s face like a star-fish, open palmed and all. Which made Virgil laugh a bit. They really had to force themselves to get up and change into pajamas, Logan already basically in his whole Virgil shuffled around in his bag for his usuals. He hated packing for things but he wasn’t mad about packing to see his boyfriend. 

Virgil climbed back into the bed after a moment or two of changing, him settling back into the place he was with Logan on half of his chest. Their legs were tangled together in a mess of body parts, and they fell asleep easily. Logan actually fell asleep in his glasses, to which Virgil half woke up to take them off after he got a poke from them on his chin for a bit. 

Logan was right there. 

No more Virgil sleeping with his sweaters. 

No more goodnight texts instead of yearning to say it. 

They were together again. 

They were reunited. 

And to be honest, Virgil felt like he had not been this happy in months. Dare he say almost a year. Traveling was something they couldn’t afford to do often. They really had to deal with their expenses here before they even wanted to try and move towards traveling. It sucked. They just wanted to be able to hold each other. Now they could.

[this was short, apologies.]


	4. Chapter 4

Virgil only realized he had woken up when the sun had hit his lover’s face. Sure, Virgil has always been one to wait for Logan to get up, but he really had been looking at him for a while it seemed. The dark room Virgil had first thought he was dreaming of was now getting beams of sunlight all around and over it. Though, the most attractive thing was his boyfriend who was still sleeping. 

Logan looked less rigid when he was asleep. His posture bent, his breathing got more comfortable, and he had a calm face on him as his chest rose and fell against Virgil’s own. Logan looked so comfortable right then and there that Virgil could feel a few butterflies in his stomach as he watched him. It was not in a rude way, or him trying to make Logan uncomfortable, but it was simply him making sure Logan was alright. 

Logan was probably the most beautiful thing Virgil had seen. And Virgil has seen a lot. Logan’s dark complexion and personality were just so...clear. It gave Virgil the biggest blush ever since they had met. Which, was through a pen pal situation with one of Logan’s friends. Virgil was simply visiting when he realized he loved Logan. It took only a few moments to realize he was in love. 

Logan had a surprise planned. Though, he was terribly nervous. He wanted to propose to Virgil. Sure, they had matching promise rings for the day, but Logan just wanted to be able to call Virgil his husband. Let alone his fiancé. It was a dream of Logan’s. Which was completely hidden from Virgil and kept secret. 

Logan woke up after a few more minutes of Virgil looking at him, Virgil simply messing with Logan’s hair and keeping him company. It was nice to see that Virgil was the first thing Logan saw when he woke up. It made him smile. The smile was accompanied by Logan pulling Virgil into a short hug, the lately sleeping male just putting his head up against Virgil’s shoulder and keeping himself against his boyfriend. 

Today was the day. 

Logan could feel it. 

He was proposing. 

God, Logan was proposing. 

Maybe it would go well!! I mean, Logan’s never proposed to anyone before!! But Logan had faith in himself. He just hoped Virgil wouldn’t take it the wrong way. Which, Logan could not seem to find. There were no backlashes to this. It was a clean, simply plan. Logan had it down to the tee, anyways. He always had a knack for planning things.


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil was the one to pull back from the hug, Logan looking at him for a moment before their lips met again. It wasn’t a desperate kiss or anything close to that, but it was a comfortable one. It was a very love filled and happy one, as well. Logan wasn’t very mad about Virgil pulling back from his warm hug after that. 

The two had a comfortable morning, Virgil pulling Logan out of bed before they both got bowls of cereal. Which ended in them right back into bed after they realized Logan’s heat was off the fritz again. The message came from a knock on the door and Logan’s land-lord basically yelling it. The old lady yelled everything, it seemed. The two really felt it after a few moments, and hurried to finish their food before escaping to Logan’s heated blanket. 

The nap that followed after was a comfortable one, Logan having Virgil up against his chest sleeping and Logan really just zoned out. He never really slept in that moment. It was more or less a simple ‘close my eyes and think about how i’m going to propose to Virgil.’ time instead of a sleeping time type. 

When Virgil woke up he saw that Logan had finally fallen asleep, him having just dozed off a few moments before Virgil opened his own eyes. It seemed they were just taking some relaxing time. Not every time that they met they did a lot of different things. Usually it was spring time or fall. Not exactly winter in New York City. Virgil wasn’t exactly used to that, anyways. 

Logan’s own eyes opened after around an hour, him quickly opening his eyes before he turned and looked to see if Virgil was asleep. Which, was a no. Virgil was just waiting for Logan to finally wake up as well.   
“Did I miss anything...?” Logan started, seeing Virgil realize what he said and feeling the other shake his head no. Nothing had happened. Virgil had just simply watched the snow fall as Logan rested his eyes right next to him. It was oddly peaceful. Like how a city looks right after a severe thunder storm episode.

The ring Logan had was in his dresser. He had made it to be custom commissioned by a professional, which Logan had to spend a lot on, but it was worth it. Logan just hoped that Virgil didn’t think him weird after he proposed to him. 

-[timeskip to a few hours later to them at a cafe/restaurant.]-

Logan honestly couldn’t have been more nervous. I mean, he’s never even publicly said ‘I love you’ louder than a whisper! It was as the two were having dessert when Logan decided ‘what the hell’ internally and he shortly got on one knee. For a moment or two Virgil thought he was just tying his shoe before Virgil realized what he was doing. 

“Virgil James, would you marry me?”  
It rang in Virgil’s ears before he dropped the fork he was holding, shortly saying a very quick ‘yes’ before he basically swooped down and hugged his boy-...fiancé. His fiancé. The people around the two clapped for a short while, Logan and Virgil just kissing once or twice before Logan pulled Virgil’s hand gently out and slipped a ring on his finger. They were black banded rings, a little gem for their corresponding colors on each of them. Logan’s was purple, Virgil’s was a navy blue. To be honest, Virgil was just thrilled when he saw the ring. And Virgil usually didn’t like anything besides calm. 

Logan pulled Virgil into a hug after a moment or two, Virgil wrapping his arms around his fiancé and just staying up against him. Wow. The only thing Virgil could feel was his adrenaline. And Logan’s arms around him.


End file.
